Crash Bandicoot The Other Dimension
by Moon-sama
Summary: Upon being teleported to the mysterious 14th dimension, Crash runs into many weird things. Cortex is up to no good again and a new foe has teamed up with him... With his new friends, can Crash stop Cortex in time or will Cortex finally have victory?
1. Trouble Start

Note: _This was before this was released. Notes will not execute.  
_

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

**Author's Note: This... Is my first fanfiction... So please, do not leave bad R&R... Please or else I will have Crash come over to your house with a knife to cut out your internet cable.  
**

* * *

It wasn't long since Crash had an adventure. Crash was sitting at home, just swinging on his hammock and thinking of stuff. His smile said a thousand words that no one can begin to imagine. Coco was working on a new high speed hover car and Crunch was working out as usual. Crash then saw the newspaper man and he picked it up and read the newspaper.

I wonder if Coco is finished with the psychotic, Crash thought.

Crash is the only one in his family that cannot talk. So he had to try to use his hand symbols. He went inside Coco's lab and found that the Psychotic is not completed. Crash then decided to sneak over to Cortex's Iceberg Lab and try to use that one. So he did.

Crash went inside the old Lab Cortex barely used. He then had a flashback from what happened 5 years ago...

"Hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm..." Cortex laughed "You know Crash, for all these years, I have been wrong about you..." Crash smiled as he turned on the Psychotic and approaches the center "Your existence was a mistake, and your constant reminder was a mistake! But I learned something from all of this, is that you can't run away from your mistakes, but you CAN'T BURY THEM! I NEVER want to see your RIDICULOUS FACE AGAIN!". When this all happened, Crash then teleported away from the lab in a flash! Feeling teleportation in his bones, he was whiskered away from his dimension AND his world! Crash thought it was a new thing Cortex made... But he didn't know.

6 lightyears away... Far beyond the eyes of the solar system in the 3rd dimension, Crash approached a lushly ground and landed straight on his nose.

Ugh, Crash thought. What just happened? Was it just a dream... and where did the lab go?

Upon waking up, he found himself in a neighborhood that did not look anything like his. He appeared infront of a house that had a huge white fence and it was upon a cliff.

"My head... It hurts..." Crash then stopped and was shocked that he actually spoke "I-I can talk? Amazing!"

Crash then asked himself Maybe I should ask for directions..... So he did and he approached the gate. It was a huge wrought iron gate with the letter "P" on it. Crash didn't know what the "P" mean... Could it mean Perfect? Crash asked himself. He then opened it. It made a very creeky sound when it opened. He then approached the manor's door and knocked. It had a firm wood sound. The door opened and a woman in a french maid outfit greeted Crash. She said in a sweet Swedish voice

"Lord Daniel is busy in his laboratory."

Crash knew that he could trust her... But he just doesn't for some reason.

"Yes, I would like to see him. It is kinda urgent." Crash responded in a untrustworthy voice.

"Of course! Right this way!" Gratefully remarked the Swedish maid.

Crash didn't know what much technology was but was surrounded by it so much thanks to Cortex. As Crash went towards the laboratory, a Gothic like girl stopped him in his path.

"Excuse me." Crash politely said

"What in the name of Helios are you doing in my house?" She replied anger

"Uhh... I was just following where she was going. Seriously... Why must you try to stop me?" Crash replied as if he thought she was being rude.

"Are you serious?" The teenage woman replied "That woman is a slut! Are you sure you're going to follow her around the place?"

"... I don't trust her at all but she is leading me to this "Lord Daniel" of this "Kingdom" or something..." Crash sarcasticly remarked.

"Humph... simpletons..."

Crash knew that everything was going to be interesting...

Strangely, I knew something evil was afoot... but what can it be? Can it be Cortex? Can this "Lord Daniel" be a friend or a foe? What does that "P" mean... and what did that weird red-headed teenager tell me about that oddly nice Swedish maid? Who knows, it could be a new team mate for me... Crash thought. He knew that... He isn't in the 3rd Dimension anymore...

He is now in the **14th Dimension**...

End of Chapter 1.


	2. The Pleasants

Note: _YES OK THE P:EASANTS ARE HEAVY FEATURED ._._

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold. In this chapter though, there is no Crash leaving this useless in this chapter.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

**Authors Notes: CB: WoC sucks balls.**

* * *

As Crash descended down the stairs, he had seen a laboratory he has never seen before! He was amazed that the gothic girl he has talked to is infact, daughter of mad scientists! As Crash went over to touch a key on a main supercomputer, a Australian voice then said

"Don't touch that!". Crash turned and saw a bun haired Asian that wore a lab coat. Sheesh whats her problem? Crash asked himself. "And you are?" The Australian said like she never knew Crash before. "Crash Bandicoot is my name..." Crash then said.

"Ugh! I feel so mentally rude!" The Asian remarked to her rudeness "I should of knew that you were a Bandicoot! My name is Mary-Sue, and it seems that you had landed here in the 14th Dimension... You should be in the 3rd-" "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WOAH WOAH! How did you knew I was from there?!?" Crash shockingly said. "It was quote obvious" Mary-Sue said in her light Australian tone "That you are from the 3rd dimension... The way you speak... The way you walk..."

Crash was confused... He didn't knew that Mary-Sue was infact a dimensional traveler...

"Hmm... Yeah... Sure... Mhm..."

"Just don't touch anything. My husband can get very angry..." Mary-Sue said as she went back to doing something. So shes married... Crash thought, Dang! Maybe someday I will be famous!!

Crash then saw her husband descending down. In shock, he said

"What is that orange thing doing down in my laboratory? Didn't I told you to keep stray animals out of here Mary!?!?" "He isn't a animal sweetie!" Mary-Sue said "He's a Bandicoot from the 3rd Dimensi-"

"Ah yeah yeah... Here we go with the 'Dimension' crap again!" He said rudely "Why would a creature from another dimension be HERE directly TELEPORTED here into MY laboratory?" "He wasn't teleported!" Mary-Sue argued

"Well how did he GOT in here!?!?"

Crash then said "It was that sweet Swedish maid from above!" "Kaylynn? Is she doing this crap again... UGH! Well, it's too late now... Your already in my house GREETED... Names Daniel." Crash rolled his eyes.

Daniel isn't the most easiest person to get along with. He is usually hotheaded and thinks of other things quickly before making a decision. But if one gets to know him, he is very sociable and is easy to talk to about things. But get one thing illogical that isn't equaled to his equations and you are sure to be expected to be soniced screamed at. He is usually studying the quadrivium physics and deals with much less riskier stuff...

Mary-Sue is quite the opposite of Daniel. She is very friendly and outgoing but mostly active. She has a very shy personality, though and usually is hard to talk to. She is considered very logical and mentally adventurous. When ever there is a smell of an adventure in the air, she is willing to join. But with Crash's adventures... She wouldn't last a second against Cortex as she thinks slow but, her results comes out perfectly. She is capable of a strange mutation power to run extremely fast. Unlike her husband, Mary-Sue studies time travel, dimensinal travel and teleportation physics and deals with much more riskier stuff... which worries her husband.

As Crash ascended upstairs, he saw the same girl again but only this time, she worse less make-up. Crash went outside and said "Hey, didn't I seen you before?" "What- who? Oh... Hello there... strange... mutated orange-" "Bandicoot" Crash diametrical said. "Oh... Bandicoot Humanoid... hows that?" The orange haired girl said. "I seen you before in the other room and your now out here looking at plants with a microscope?"

"Oh... That must be my twin sister Lilith that you probally saw. I was always out here. I am Angela... Who are you though? Never seen you here in Pleasantview before!" "Crash. Crash Bandicoot is the name." Crash introduced himself. "Oh... Nice to meet you Crash!" Angela then said shocked.

"Yeah... Well... Were is Lilith? I need to speak to her" Crash asked.

"Lilith? She was out here painting next to the pool towards off the cliff." Angela answered in a smooth, silky tone. The words were so clear, Crash can understand every single thing that she said "And she went back in to get some oil pastels..."

Angela is a patient and durable person. She always wanted to become a fishing boat captian when she was growing up. Since then, she grew less interest and instead wanted to become a Plant Philosopher and perhaps, a Biology Teacher. Angela is the complete opposite of her twin sister Lilith as she is more of a passionate person. She loves to read so much, she somehow grew in ancient Mana that she had found inside a book of magic on accident and grew in magical powers that none has ever seen!

As Angela answered Crash's question, a huge sound was heard in the air. Everyone came out of their houses to see what the heck was going on. There, in the air, a huge blimp with the letter 'N' on it... Oh no... Crash thought, It's him... Coming down from the blimp was a camera and it zoomed in to Crash.

A huge speaker came out and it said "THAT'S RIGHT CRASH! It's ME! Dr. Neo Cortex!" Lilith then instantly grew angry at the incoming speaker message

"CORTEX? Get lost!"

"Hey genious, I can't even hear you... Wow your more smarter than me! Anyways, I have no time to chat. I am right now planning something I will NEVER tell any of you! Top Secret... Good bye! For now..."

As Cortex was done speaking, his blimp flew fastley away.

"When I find that big headed bastard, I am going to kill him with my bare hands!" Lilith said outloud to herself in fury.

Lilith is the complete opposite of Angela. She is usually very angry and rebellious. She hates her mother and likes her father and wants to be exactly like him. Despite all of that, Lilith loves Art, Astronomy and Mathematics and is one of the few teenagers in the world to ever get straight A's without cheating once. Lilith is Darren Dreamer's student and she paints many things that people really enjoy. Somehow, someway, she was born with a weird syndrome to really hate Cortex and just permenetly be enemies with him even if she is 37 or even 85. Lilith is proved to be overredicuiously strong and fit... but strangely, her muscles never show and they look like a human muscle even when flexed.

Crash conferred Lilith and calmed her down. "I know... It's hard..."

Later at dinner, Crash explained all about his past adventurers and every single one of his encounters. Soon enough, everyone started to talk about why they hated Cortex. Somehow, Daniel and Mary-Sue went to the Academy of Evil with him at some point in their lifes and Lilith was born with a syndrome which no one knows how to cure. But Angela seems to have a interest in him... But Daniel and Mary-Sue thinks shes being sarcastic when shes not. As Crash tried to go home, Lilith proposed

"How about you stay over Crash?"

Crash accepted and went into the Guest Room, where he got undressed and changed into his underwear and went off to bed. He knew that tomorrow is going to be interesting.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

Well, wrote a little more! I hope you all enjoy! If I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to correct me! Used Notepad as my computer is weird and changes the password if I install Open Office... T_T.


	3. Something Isnt Right

Note: _The first part of the chapter has been fixed to understand why Lilith is acting weird.  
_

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

**Author's Note: Not really much to say here.  


* * *

**Apon walking home, something hit Lilith's head... It felt like a pendent. Lilith plucked her hair and sure enough, it was a pendent. It was smooth, round and feels like pure gold despite the fact it was silver. Lilith wore it and walked home... When she went to sleep, magic started to corrupt her mind with nightmares and hallucinations... Soon, Lilith started to act strange.

The next morning, Crash came downstairs for breakfast. He smelled pancakes and rushed over to the table where Daniel and Angela were sitting.

"**Wheres Lilith?**" Crash asked Angela. Angela looked at Crash at her usual, shy face "Oh... Shes still sleeping... In fact, I don't even WANT to know what she is doing.". '_This is weird,_' Mary-Sue thought, '_Shes always downstairs for breakfast every day!_' Lilith came downstairs tired and moody. She didn't look so good and she sat down.

"Lilith you okay?" Daniel asked.

Lilith said nothing.

Soon enough, the bus came. Crash came downstairs dressed and grabbed his backpack and went to school.

"Lilith, the bus is here."

Lilith said nothing and walked out the door with her backpack on.

"Something isn't right about Lilith today..." Mary-Sue said "Your telling me" Daniel replied.

On the bus, Lilith was silently looking out the window at scenery. "Lilith, are you okay? You seem droopy." Angela worriedly said.

Lilith still said nothing.

"I know something that will cheer you up!" Angela bulbed.

Angela got out some kind of pendulum and put it infront of Lilith. Lilith gazed at it but when it knocked down a domino, she turned around and looked outside again.

Angela sighed deeply.

When everyone got to school, everyone and a silenced Lilith came out and walked through the halls to their lockers. Since it was Crash's first day, he was assigned to get a locker. His locker was 1337, the same numbers of the letter "leet". Crash was considered lucky and he stored most of his stuff he had from his old school.

As Crash put his stuff into the locker, he looked the other way and all the way down at the 666th locker which Crash walked down to. He looked at Lilith all silent and putting her stuff away like a regular student he seen around these halls. He had never seen Lilith this silent before. He doesn't know why... but he knew that something was wrong. As the bell ringed, Lilith walked off to her class and Crash doesn't know where to go. So he asked for help.

Crash was in Ecology Class and his teacher was a nice young Slovakian man. Next to Crash, a girl named Sarah Ester who was very smart in many things. As class ended 50 minutes later, he catches up to Sarah

"**Hey, I'm Crash! I am in you're class!**"

"Oh hey there Crash!" Sarah said sweetly "I'm Sarah!" "Hey, wanna catch up later at lunch time?" Crash asked. "Of course Crashy!" Said Sarah in a seducive voice "Uhh.. haha, okay then!" Crash shyly replied.

Meanwhille, Sarah went to Astronomy class and saw the not so normal Lilith. As Sarah sat down, Lilith started on her paper as the lesson concealed. Lilith dropped her pencil and then, another boy, Dennis helped pick up her pencil

"You dropped your pencil Lilith." "Thanks... I guess" Lilith said in a awkward tone "Are you-" "Cant talk right now, Lunch time we talk" Lilith replied quickly when Dennis tried talking to her.

At Lunch Time, Crash came in and the lunch man was Italian. "You looks familiar..." The Lunch man said

"**Toni... Is that you?**"

"OH HOHO! CRASHIE! It's been a LOOOONGG time since I seen yous!"

"**Yeah! It has been!**"

"Hey, you knos Lilith been weirda lately...."

"**Yeah... she has... I'm going to sit next to her to see whats going down**"

"Alright Crash! Here's ya lunch!" Toni gave Crash a freshly made pizza instead what the other students had. Including his own lunch he made a day ago, Crash sat down and took out a Wumpa fruit.

Crash tried talking to Lilith... But he keeps on getting strange responses when Crash finally said "So Angela, hows your Greek Mythology report-" When he said that, Lilith started to go crazy "NO!!! GREECE WILL KILL US ALL!!!" Crash didn't knew what she was talking about... But Crash then snapped his fingers and Lilith stopped. She went back to normal with a headache.

"Ugh... my aching head..." Lilith said in a drowsy voice. "W-what just happened?"

"You were being possessed or some sort..." said Angela "Somehow, you couldn't snap out of it."

Lilith then started to eat but she then said "I don't feel hungry..." Lilith pushed her food to Crash.

"**But your food looks so... rich and savory...**"

"I said I don't feel hungry. I feel sick..." Lilith replied.

Lilith then rested her head on cafeteria table and just sat there...Crash knew there was something wrong but he couldn't find out what it was.

Who knows what it could be...

But Crash KNEW there was something afoot...


	4. Spying

As the day continued after lunch, Crash went to his 4th class for the day.

"What was going on with Lilith during lunch?" Angela asked as Crash was in the same class as her.

"**I dunno**," Crash remarked "**But she sure did looked scared about something. She flipped when I was talking about your Greek Mythology report... But what can it be? Could it be Greek soldiers of Evil?**"

"_**THIS IS SPARTA!**_" Dustin shouted.

"I don't think she meant 300 Dustin." Said Angela. "How did she said it?"

"**The Greeks are evil! They are coming to destroy us! Bombers! Explosions! Deadlands WO HA HA HA HA!**"

"That's very strange Crash..." said Angela in a concerned matter "But _what_ can it be?"

Crash knew something evil was a foot... And it didn't sound like Cortex.... Perhaps another evil scheme he had planned? When class was over, Crash went to his locker and prepared for the last class of the day... Astronomy. Crash wasn't very interested in it but Lilith sure was and from there, Crash could eye on Lilith, to see what is going on with her sudden movements.

In class however, Crash sat down in the back as he was new and there was only the available seat there. It was hard to see up front, but he had a good view of what Lilith was doing. As Crash was writing things that the teacher assigned him in his textbook, Crash took out a notebook which hold his notes. Crash wrote down every single movement and words Lilith said. When his teacher approached, Crash hid his notebook but it was until he caught him with his note book.

"Mr. Bandicoot, what in the name of Galileo are you doing?" said Mr. Shopp, his teacher.

"**Nothing, just doing my studies like you asked.**" Crash lied.

"Well what ever you are doing, please make sure that you are doing your studies as well. I hope your not doodling pictures"

Mr. Shopp kindly remarked. "**Do not worry Mr. Shopp**" Crash said

"I do worry Mr. Bandicoot... Don't you want to get into college?"

Crash then put his notebook down and did his classwork. After he was done in school, He went to his new condo that he bought with the Pleasant's money. These condos were on Oak Grove and he bought one on 130 Middle Lane, next to 95 Wright Way. Crash went inside and ordered some Pizza and sat down. As Crash sat down on his chair that later night, he started to worry about Lilith. He then heard outside some voices... 'Sounds like Nathan' Crash thought as he heard the voices. He peeked his head out the window to only hear them.

"...And then we will kill that Bandicoot... and world domination will be OURS!" Nathan exclaimed. "But we must stop that Mary-Sue by killing her... And also, by taking over the Greek Air Force and army by taking Athens... Neo, this is a FABULOUS idea... I will join your team!"

"Excellent... Something we have in common my good friend! Cheers!"

'_So THAT'S why Lilith was acting so strange!_' Crash said to himself. As his pizza, arrived, he told the pizza woman to keep a eye out on some of her customers. Crash ate his pizza and Angela was staying over at his house for the night. As Crash sat down to watch some TV with Angela, he turned to Fox, Channel 3.

"Anything interesting happened today?" Asked Angela.

"**Well**" said Crash "**I just discovered why Lilith was hallucinating... Not only Dr. Cortex is up to no good, but Nathan is either... It seems they are allied. Infact, I don't even think this is Cortex's bidding at all.**"

"Nathan always been that dark..." Angela replied "But you really think that Nathan would try to do such a thing?"

"**I know it!**" said Crash "**I just know it! He was mentioning World Domination and everything!**"

As Angela accepted that fact, Crash finished his pizza. By the time it was 11P.M, Crash wandered off to bed in his new condo room while Angela went to bed in his guest room. As Crash put his head on the bed, he then thought to himself...

'_What can this Nathan be? Can he be a associate of Cortex? A minion? Or perhaps working on his own to ally with Cortex for world domination...? I will need to speak with the entire family and try to get Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku here... I know I cannot do it without them._'

Who knows... Many mysteries remain to be solved.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. The Now Good Cortex

_**Chapter 4 – The Now-Good Cortex.**_

NOTE: _From now on, Crash will now say stuff in **Bold**. I think the talking Crash thing would ruin the funniness from Crash. So he will say gibberish from here on out, but people can still understand him. No I am not copying from another fanfic. If you think I am, you are obviously in need of a doctor._

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

**Authors Note: I made Nina have a change of heart in this chapter. Don't be surprised however, as Coco and Nina will talk like they get along. They are on good terms as it was years later.**

**Yes, from now on, there will be Author Notes and titles.**

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile on N. Sanity Island, Coco grew worried about her brother. As for that, Coco finished her Hovercraft and her Butter Recycling device.

"Sight..." Coco sighed

"Whats wrong Coco?" Crunch said with a worry in his voice.

"Its just not the same without Crash here..." Coco said in a sighing voice.

"Yeah..." Crunch said

**Meanwhile at Castle Cortex...**

"You have FAILED me so many times!" Uka Uka said angrily at Cortex.

"But it's not our fault-"

"Not the BANDICOOT EXCUSE AGAIN!" Uka Uka interrupted angrily. "I don't EVEN THINK IT'S HIM! You know who I think it is?"

"W-Who?"

"I think it's YOUR NIECE!" Uka Uka blamed.

"Nina? It can't be her!" Cortex protested "How can it be her?"

"YOU FOOL! HOW ELSE WOULD OUR PLANS FAIL?"

"Your right... I think it is Nina too." Cortex replied angrily.

Nina was coming out of her room angrily. She never seemed this angry before. Infact, she looked so angry, she looked like she is ready to kill somebody in a punch! When she approached her uncle, she grew even more furious.

"_**Why would you do this to me Nina?!?**_" Cortex angrily said

"**_Do what? INTERUPT YOUR PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION?_" **vilify said Nina in fury,** "_You know what uncle, I don't even WANT to be like you! You know WHY I had to put the blame on Crash, BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO! You wanna know WHY I replaced you? BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO! And DON'T even get me STARTED on the whole "DOOMINATOR" ISSUE! And you know what else? I don't even WANT to be evil! All I WANT is just a NORMAL life AWAY from you! I _**_**HATE YOU!**_"

Cortex was in shock. Seeing his niece say such words... '_What is wrong with this woman?_' thought Cortex '_Yelling at me thinking that I am AGAINST her! Well, I think it must be teenage hormones since __she IS 15... Sign of rebellion... Yeah that's it. Just keep it together Neo... shes just a teen._'

Nina went back to her room and packed her things and left the castle. Cortex was partially crying seeing his possible niece leave. He just couldn't resist seeing his daughter- err... niece leave. With anger and tears through his eyes, Cortex stated that Nina must be destroyed along with Crash as she is a new blocking of World domination.

**At Crash's Condo in Pleasantview...**

Crash woke up from his condo. Angela was long gone and Crash made himself a quick bowl of Cereal. It was Summer vacation and the teens and children were off for 3 months but the teens were off for only 2, so Crash needed to make much out of his summer vacation as possible. Crash quickly got dress and headed on a 7X bus to Downtown Simoa, capital of SimNation. Crash never been to the big city before! He probably been to it once but on his 3rd adventure in the future. But Crash never saw the big city of his time. Crash then met Angela and Lilith on 26th Street for some shopping at West Wane Mall, the Largest mall in SimNation.

It was huge... Crash never seen so many people before! He looked around... He don't know where to start! Crash first went in the shirt store where it had THOUSANDS of different shirts for men. Crash browsed at every store with Angela and Lilith, finding the perfect outfit. Once Crash finished looking around, he came out with his new clothing. After a giggle, they went on to explore more of the big city.

After some more exploring, Crash sat down to eat with Angela and Lilith at a Burger King. Crash obviously been into one before, but Angela and Lilith doesn't like Burger King. The Burger King was also filled with shady characters and sometimes, some homeless people. But hey, that's city life for ya.

"**I will have a double whopper. Extra pickle and onion.**" Crash ordered from the counter.

"Would you two girls like anything?" The cashier said.

"Nah," Lilith declined. "Me and Angela don't eat fatty foods."

As Crash ordered his whopper, Crash found a empty and clean seat to sit down.

"**So,**" Said Crash "**Anything interesting today?**"

"Well" Started Lilith "I had found a MAGINIFICENT discovery in space!"

"**What is it?**" Crash said in a astonished voice.

"Well, I had found out that there is another Solar System nearby ours! As you see, This planet, was so close to us, you can see the face of it! You probably didn't see it last night, but it was SPETACULAR! I was also credited to found the planet first!"

"**Well... Sounds very amazing!**" Crash didn't really cared.

"How about your plant discoveries Angela?" Lilith said to Angela. She was playing with a Rubix Cube.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, I had discovered that the Wuampa fruit holds a weird substance in it..." Angela theorized.

"**Hm hm hmm... Very funny Angela. There is no WEIRD substance in it...**" Crash sarcasticly mumbled.

"Ahh shut up..." Angela murmured.  
"1336, your order is ready!" A voice said

"**AGH, almost 1337!**" Crash snapped his fingers and get his lunch.

**Meanwhile on N. Sanity Island...**

"Hey Crunch, check this out!" Coco announced.

"Hey! Stay careful now kid! Buckle your seatbelt first!" Crunch warned.

"Don't worry, I already got a seatbelt on!" Coco shouted

"Good to hear."

In the jungle meanwhile, an angry Nina stomped her way through the ruins of old ritual sites. '_**Stupid Uncle Neo... Thinking that he CAN dominate the damn world! UGH! Once I get that damn bastard a piece of his own medicine, I-I WILL SHOW HIM THAT A CORTEX CAN BE GOOD!**_' As Nina calmed herself down, she had saw the Bandicoot's house. '_Hmm... Crash... Thats it... Maybe if I join his side, perhaps I could get my vengeance!_'

As Nina approached the house, Coco took quick notice and she demounted her hovercraft. Coco and Nina's rivalry has mostly died off. Although she hates her a bit, she is on good terms with her.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" Coco asked in shock.

"Well... I had learned the truth about my stupid uncle..." Said Nina "I never did wanted to be evil nor dominate the world. I always wanted to be good and help the world just like you guys. Now I'm out here... needing a place to stay."

"Let me guess..." Coco insistingly asked. "You want to stay here?"

"If that's okay with you Coco..." Nina stated.

"I don't know if I should trust you. The last time you said this, it was a lie." Coco stated.

"You want to know why?" Nina implied a bit angry "It was because my UNCLE told me to! Every bad thing I did was to appease my uncle! I don't mean to do all those mean and bad things in the past! Infact, I want to be just like Crash! A superheroine and the Protector of the Earth! I never wanted to be a mad and evil scientist! I just wanted to be good! Me and you had a long time rivalry! Years had pass and we had both change. PLEASE understand this and accept it as a token of apology! I never wanted to be your enemy! It's... JUST NOT FAIR!"

"Nina... I understand" Coco encouraged "I done some evil things myself. Infact, when Brio evolved me, he never wanted me to be evil. He wanted me to lead a army of hero's to kill Cortex. But I really see where your going with this Nina. I know you want to be a hero but it's like your possessed."

"Exactly what I am trying to tell you!" Said Nina "Why else I wouldn't be so cruel?"

"Well... First of all, you can stay with us, second, we need to re-modify your hands and third, have you seen Crash?"

"Thanks Coco... And I have not seen him lately, infact, it's been very quiet... and I believe he was talking about a different dimension..." Nina stated as she took her headband off.

"Dimension? You mean Crash is in a different dimension?" Coco said in shock.

"Yeah... The 14th Dimension-"

"Then this is a good time for us to try out my new Psychotron!" Coco happily enquired.

Coco opened up the storage Shed that has been there since Operation: Twinsanity. Once she approached the controls, she typed in the co-ordnance of the Dimension and world of Crash's location.

"He appears to be in a place called Pleasantview. Everyone ready?"

"Coco, are you sure this is going to work?" Aku Aku said with a worry in his voice

"Of course!" Coco joyously said "If we ever get lost, we can use this control!"

Soon, the Psychotron started up and teleported Coco, Crunch, Nina and Aku Aku to the 14th Dimension. Holding tight on to Coco, a huge flash happened and the last word that came out Crunch's mouth was "Mommy?" and the 4 disappeared.

And thus, entering, the **14****th**** Dimension**.

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

Wow... I didn't knew this would go all the way to page 4!

And yes, Nina and Coco's rivalry died off over the years since well, they didn't see eachother for so long. Simoa is SimCity, just so ya know and yes, they don't live on Wumpa Island and Crunch has the CB4/Outcast Bandicoot voice so that's why he doesn't talk like Mr. T in this fanfic.

Chapter 5 is going to be a bit more interesting...


	6. A Strange Presence Part I

_**Chapter 6 – A Strange Presence**_

Note: _I'm just gonna go directly to 6. I know chapter 3 was divided but I will just say it was separate._

_Also, Angela and Lilith joined Crash in Crash Twinsanity... but my version of the game._

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

**Author's Note: This will have a little bit of Crash X Angela but a bit briefly. Also, the presence- Not telling. ;)**

**From now on, Italic will be used for shouting.**

**

* * *

**

In Simoa meanwhile, Crash had a enjoyable time eating with his 2 friends, Angela and Lilith. As they walked down to 46th street, it started to get more busier... Suddenly, Lilith's pendant started to glow a bloodish red...

"Lilith, what is wrong with your pendent? I sense it..." Angela asked with a worry

"I-I dunno whats going on" Lilith replied in a confused voice. "My pendent NEVER done anything like this before!"

"**Whats going on with Lilith's pendant?**" Crash asked worriedly "**It's glowing reddish and all of dark...**"

"I don't know, but I sence darkness around Lilith..."

"**What could this mean?**" asked Crash "**Could this mean this is the mark of the devil? Or something else?**"

"I hope not!" Angela exclaimed "Not after Operation: Twinsanity failed! I don't want to go back to the 10th dimension again!"

As they continued walking, Crash was holding onto Angela's hand. Crash smiled as he was walking.

"Crash, you seem happy today." Angela exlaimed

Crash looked at his hand and it was on Angela's. He quickly pulled away.

"**Haha... Yeah... I'm just feeling... Uhh... Happy yeah thats it**" Crash said in a shy voice.

Angela giggled.

Crash then continued down with Lilith. They never been this far into Simoa before... He knew something was weird about this point of town... He saw the familiar "N" on the wall as he approached further...

"**Guys, we should turn back...**" Crash promptly said in a suspicious voice.

"Why Crash?" Lilith asked "This place looks interesting!"

"**Did you saw the "N" on the wall?**" Crash said with curiosity

"Cortex? _He can't be here_!" Lilith laughed.

"**I hope we don't encounter Nina or any of his cronies along the way!**" Crash said.

As the 3 entered the castle, Coco, Crunch, Nina and Aku Aku discovered them walking along the outer reaches. But they thought they were lab assistants so they tried to hide from them. But then, Coco almost let out a sneeze.

"_Be quiet Coco! You want us to get caught_?" Nina quietly shouted

"I-I couldn't hold my sneeze! It just had to go somewhere!" Coco said trying to sneeze.

"Yeah... She usually have allergies during summer." Crunch informed Nina.

Coco then _sneezed_...

"_**God damn it Coco!**_" Shouted Nina "_**Now they know were here!**_"

"Very bad time to sneeze! Now we have to run!" Aku Aku warned.

Crash, Angela and Lilith ran over to see who sneezed. He then saw the rest of his companions running away.

"_**Crap its Nina**_**!!**" Crash shouted!

"What do we do???" Angela panicked

"Hey don't worry, Nina is one of the good guys now!" Coco calmly said

"**Wait wha... How can Nina be good? Shes evil! You know what she did to you the last time in Operation: D.O.O.M.I.N.A.T.O.R**?"

Coco explained.

"**Oh... So shes against her uncle now? Fine... She can stay...**" Crash declared.

"Well..." Said Nina "Were near Cortex's castle-"

Suddenly, Lilith's pendent grew even more lighter and started to flash.

"_**Lilith! I know there is something wrong with that pendant you bought!**_" Angela shouted.

"I know!" Said Lilith "But what can it be?!?"

Lilith rubbed the pendent and it teleported the team to Cortex's Castle. They were directly inside the halls of the building.

"**...Wow...**" Crash implied.

"Well cmon!" Nina said "We need to find answers!"

The entire team ran around Cortex's castle looking for his office.

But they never noticed one thing...

**Cortex is watching you...**

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

The next chapter will be special. It's a love tribute... I couldn't put 4 categories since this IS Mystery, Adventure, Romance and Friendship... Ugh.

Leave reviews! If I did anything wrong or if my loyal editor, Josh1092 did a bad grammar error, post it in the reviews! Please leave nice reviews as this is the first ever fanfic I made!


	7. Two Goths are Better Than One

_**Special Chapter – Two Goths Are Better Than 1.**_

Note_**: **This will be the only chapter that will NOT feature Crash or any of the main characters except Nina and Lilith.  
_

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold. In this chapter though, there is no Crash leaving this useless in this chapter.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_.

**Author's Note: Okay, so basically, this chapter is a Nina X Lilith. The reason why I put this chapter together, because I know that these two go together. Besides, you never see any 'Nina X Liliths' anywhere! Not even on DeviantART! So I'd might as well make this one and become the first to ever make a Sims 2 Crossover love with a Crash Bandicoot character. If you want to leave a negative R&R, I want to see you do better by making a better love scene than this.**

* * *

As the team gathered information from the Cortex Castle, they left and went home. Coco and Crunch found themselves a condo for themselves while Nina found her own house. When Nina went inside, all she can think about is Lilith... Every thought she had, was all about Lilith... '_Why am I thinking about her..._' Nina thought. '_I've been thinking about her a lot for the past few hours I met her...' _Nina doesn't know why, but she thinks that she is inloved with Lilith... And they never even knew eachother for over 4 hours or something... Nina thought about this... And she knew that she did had a crush on her. She just felt it.

In the Pleasant house meanwhile, Lilith went to her altar to meditate. Her altar seemed very Egyptian, decorated with statues of Ra, Horus, Amun, Bast and all of the gods loyal to Ra. She was meditating and then suddenly, she started to think about Nina... '_W-why is Nina interrupting my meditating?_' Lilith thought '_Why do I keep thinking of her when I meditate?_' Lilith opened her eyes and blew out her candles. She knew that she needed to talk to her father about this.

Back in Nina's house, she was resting on her bedside listening to Calm Gothic music. As she was listening to that, the thoughts came back to her... She had no one to tell since her parents are already deceased. She couldn't ask her grandmother since shes deceased. She REFUSES to talk to Cortex about it since he hates Lilith...

So who dose she talk to?

She calls up Coco on her cellphone to see if she can help with anything since this is a girl related problem.

"Hello?" Coco answered

"Coco..." Said Nina in a worried voice "I need to talk to you..."

"Is it relationship related?"

"Yes."

"Alright, on my way over."

As Coco walked down to Nina's place, Lilith found her father cooking dinner.

"Dad, I need to talk to you..." Lilith said with a slight worry in her voice.

"Is it regarding a relationship that you have in your heart?" Daniel already knew what it was.

"Yes dad..."

"Okay then... Sit down."

Coco came over to Nina's house and Nina is all of different... She never been this silent since Coco last saw her.

"Nina... Whats the problem?" Said Coco in a worried voice.

"Well" Started Nina "I have been thinking about Lilith all day... And I have been staring at her like I am inloved with her or something... It is strange as I feel the urge to just say it to her, but I cant..."

"I see... I see... Did she looked at you in anyway?"

"No... She didn't looked at me at all..."

"Hmm... Well, okay... I think you are inlove and I don't know what to do... But I can tell you, its completely normal to love someone."

"Thanks Coco... Your a good friend"

Nina gave Coco a hug.

Meanwhile, Daniel looked at her daughter worried... He never seen her like this before. Lilith's pendent was glowing with a light pink.

"Lilith, your pendent is glowing pink... It means your inloved..." Daniel said.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about with you" Lilith started "I was meditating and I just recently found Nina in my visions..."

"Hmm THATS interesting... I don't think a person can get that vision while meditating..."

"I know, but I had this vision of me and Nina kissing... I don't know why but I think shes inlove with me and I love her... It's strange..."

"Yeah, it sure is... But you know, I never knew that you would be so inloved with a person while meditating..."

"Well, I HAVE to tell her tomorrow how I really feel for her..."

As Daniel was done talking to Lilith, dinner was already ready.

"Were having dinner alone. Your mother and your sister went out to a convention out of town. They won't be back within 3 weeks" Daniel reminded.

"Hmm... Gives me enough time to be away from those 2 pests..."

Daniel smiled and laughed a bit.

As Galileo went down and Helios and Lilith (Sun) raised in the eastern part of the area, Nina and Lilith were at Woodland part just taking a stroll around the beautiful park itself. After they did that, they trekked along Route 9 of the Mount Sunset, the 2nd largest mountain ridge in SimNation.

"Wow... What a beautiful view" Nina said in a slightly romantic voice.

"Yeah... It is. From here, you can see the entire city of Simoa!" Lilith said.

Nina then put her hand on Lilith's hand. Caressing her hand, Lilith gave a smile and closed her eyes slightly. '_This is it Nina... just say it..._' Nina said to herself scarily.

"Lilith... I-I... I love you..." Nina then quickly closed her eyes and slowly approached Lilith's lips...

Her lips were smooth... Nina never felt such soft and warm lips... She soon felt her self rise from the ground and Lilith did too... Over the beautiful view, lied a beautiful couple. As they landed, they felt eachother arms... Happily lying in a 10 second sleep. '_I knew it all along..._' Lilith said in her head '_We are meant to be together._'

"I love you Lilith." Nina said in a smooth voice

"I love you too Nina"

End of Special Chapter.

* * *

o; I always knew that they were togethor... 3

Nina and Lilith Cortex... XD


	8. A Strange Presence Part II

_**Chapter 7 – Lilith's Pendent**_

Note: _OK so I'm NOT good at love scenes. If you think so, DO BETTER!_

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

**Author's Note: This chapter will be very strange and confusing...**  


* * *

Lilith went home to her house. Inside, her pendent changed from pink to a regular deep dark red ruby colour. 'What is going on with my pendant?' Lilith thought. 'Why is it acting like this?' Lilith went up to her room where she found her father sitting on a chair outfacing a window.

"Lilith..." Said Daniel in a deep voice "We must talk."

"Wh-what are you doing in my room dad?!?" Lilith asked in a shocked voice.

"There is something I must show you..." Daniel said.

Daniel then transformed into a angel like creature. His wings spread out and his hair became longer and blacker. His wings were a thick black colour. Lilith knew that wasn't her father.

"Wait a minute..." said Lilith "Your Lucifer... Wait... No..."

"Yes Lilith, I am your father."

"That's impossible! How can you be my father?!?"

"How else would you get your pendent... And I see it is dark pink... Better not fear too much."

"Wait... It changes colour?"

"Yes... Every feeling you are, it will change to represent it..."

"Then what is bad?"

"If it changes deep red... Then, your furious... A bad emotion to show... You see Lilith, it all started when you were a little girl roughly about 2 years old when I handed you the pendent. Me and my wife, Mary-Sue knew that you would survive today's world. As you may know, you have been reborn constantly... Even 5,000 years ago... I granted you strength and power to rule this worl-"

"No you didn't! Cortex did that! I don't believe you at all! You are not my real father! My real father is Daniel Pleasant, not Lucifer, the fallen angel!"

"Believe what ever you want Lilith... You know it's true..."

Lilith's pendent then turned from a dark pink to a bit light red. Lilith then grabbed a sword she usually collected and attacked Lucifer with it. His skin was strong... Resisting the power of the sword, Lucifer then blasted Lilith into the wall where she fell. She then charged towards Lucifer and used her strength on him... She never felt anyone strong as her...

"Your strength is impressive Lilith..." Lucifer said. "But your just like the other 4 children in your family."

"Angela is my only sister you freak!" Lilith aggressively stated.

"No no... You have more than that cursed angel of him!"

"You little PRUDENT!"

Lilith then pushed Lucifer out of the window with her incredible strength. Lucifer stand up resisting the attack.

"You are still foolish little girl... Yet you still have much to learn" taunted Lucifer.

Meanwhile in the lab, a man with orange hair and goggles was finished with his latest experiment. It was none other than

Daniel Pleasant.

"_**ATLAST!**__** With this new device completed, that foolish Neo WILL have to give up world domination! My MIGHTY TELEPORTER REX! With a few modifications to Mary.... We can teleport to the Bandicoots house NO PROBLEM! I must inform Coco!**_"

Daniel then called Coco.

Meanwhile at the Bandicoots, Crash was playing Grand Turmiso 6 with Crunch on his new PS3, Nina was cooking dinner, Coco was busy hacking into the main Cortex castle and the pets, Polar and Pura were busy chasing eachother around outside. Nina and Crash decided to spend the night over, explaining why they are here.

"**WOOHOO**" A victorious Crash shouted

"Damn it! This controller is broken or something!" Crunch ranted.

"**I still won fair and square!**"

"Rargh!"

Coco then revived a call from Daniel. When she was on the phone, Nina was almost finished cooking dinner. Crash could smell it... Crash didn't knew Nina cooked this good... He always thought she cooked like crap... So he flew on over to the kitchen while Crunch watched TV on channel 15. Suddenly a teleportation happened and Daniel appeared in the living room!

"_**SUCCESS!**_" exclaimed Daniel.

"Well it works..." added Coco.

As soon as dinner was ready, a slam was heard through the windows. It was Lilith and Lucifer fighting! Crash and everyone one else panicked as the two fought around the house. Dishes and many glass objects were harmed...

Lilith's Pendent was glowing more lighter red...

"Your growing in fury!" warned Lucifer "Stop fighting now!"  
"**Not **_**UNTILL I KILL YOU!**_" Lilith shouted out in fury that none has ever heard before.

Lilith was bleeding badly... so was Lucifer... Suddenly, Lucifer vanished and Lilith hit the ground causing a earthquake! She then stopped and calmed down and fainted thus making her pendent dark red again.

... Could this be the end of Lilith?

End of Chapter 8.

* * *

Woah woah woah! O_O A fight with her real father! Amazing! Sorry for bad spelling.


	9. New Friends, Old Enemies

_**Chapter 9 – New Friends, Old Enemies.**_

Note: _This will feature Cortex and one of my Own Chars and Josh1092's characters. Most of this chapter will be very informational... So please no negative R&R._

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Some characters are owned by Josh1092, not me.

**Author's Note: Ok, so basically, I will give profiles for the new villains. Josh1092, you will notice that... *GASP* Jawsh and Jenn and Lime River is going to be in this too. So yeah... Your probably going to be on MSN like "OMGZ U ADDZ LME RIVERZ N JAWSH N JENN D: TETZ!" and stuff like that ;) Also, the Tara that Jawsh talked to on the bus, is not Tara Navkyosaici.**

**

* * *

**

At Cortex Castle, Neo sat down in his office. He was looking over his papers and by shocking notice, Nathan has entered his office.

"Ahh... My good friend Nathan... Please, come in."

Nathan is the most mysterious man in the world. No one knows why he has such a dark and mysterious life... It was probably perhaps his time back at the Academy of Evil.. But then again, who knows? He currently lives with his mom who Jawsh Maruck, another citizen of Pleasantview inlove with. Nathan works with Neo and his plans never fails. So, if he takes over the world... Everyone is done for.

"Yes Neo..." Nathan said in his deep British accent "About that Bandicoot..."

"Yes, the one who is a FRAUD! Always foiling my plans!"

"Neo, That Bandicoot now has 2 new companions on his side..."

"Who are they?"

"Angela and Lilith..."

"Oh... Those two... I don't want to mess with Lilith... But Angela... just stole my heart..."

"What are you inlove"

Neo leaned back for a moment and thought of something. Suddenly, Uka Uka entered the room angry as usual

"WELL GENIOUS?" Uka Uka shouted. "Any NEW Plans you have that will FAIL again?"

"Uka Uka, take it easy" Nathan said. "Besides, my plans never failed once."

"You are right Nathan... but you also make a point. If Cortex fails again, I will replace him with you"

"Don't take it seriously Uka Uka, its not like it's a big deal."

The two continued their conversation... and it seems to be quiet outside.

Next morning, in a condo near Don's, a severely tired teen was woken up with her annoying and daredevil yet sweet sister. Their names are Jawsh and Jenn.

"Uuugghhh" Jawsh grumbled "Jeeennn... I am TIRED out..."

"CMON JAWSH!" Jenn energeticly rumbled "Wake up!!!"

"I was up all night... I need my sleep!"

"Cmon!! Today is a big day!"

"Screw the big day..."

"But it's school today"

Jawsh then quickly woke up and rushed on his clothing and ran out the door. As they still attended Lime River High School, They don't know Crash that well. When the Marucks boarded the bus, they saw good friends of theirs.

"Hey there Jawsh" said one of Jawsh's friends.

"Ohai there Tara (Not the Tara that is mentioned later)!" Jawsh greeted.

"Hey, you know there is someone new here in Pleasantview?"

"Eh? Someone actually came to live here at this old dump?"

"Yep."

"Who are the newbies here? Not the family but you know."

"Actually, there were quite a few. Dose Crash, Coco, Crunch, Nina and Aku Aku ring a bell?"

Jenn then gave out a huge laughing outburst "Are you KIDDING? Crash Bandicoot characters in this ugly place?"

"I'm serious though! I met them this morning!"

Suddenly, Crash, Coco and Nina came on the bus.

"And make sure to keep-"

"_**WE GET IT CRUNCH!**_" Crash shouted. "**Gosh, there is some days I wish I was the bigger brother again...**"

"I know right?" Nina agreed. "Crunch is so damn bossy!"

"**Yeah... Wannabe Mr. T...**"

Suddenly, Jawsh saw them... He was in shock. So was Jenn

"Those ARE the real Crash characters..." Jenn surprisingly remarked.  
"_**NO WAY!**_" Jawsh shouted "_**I didn't knew that the Crash characters go to our school!**_"

Crash gazed back at the shocked Jawsh.

"**Umm... Are you ok?**" Crash asked.

"Huh? Me? I'm fine!" Jawsh said sarcasticly

"**Well... Your scaring Nina a bit... can you calm down a tad bit...**"

"Why should I? You are Crash Bandicoot! The super hero who saves the world from Neo Cortex!"

"**THAT'S the problem were having. If you haven't knoticed, Nathan, your sworn enemies had teamed up with Neo... So now... They are best friends... and if they are togethor... Well... You kno...**"

"I didn't knew he was gay!"

"**He is not!**"

"Well touch-"

"Don't... Say it..."

"Damn! You got me again Jenn! But next time I WILL say it!"

"But who's making this story? OOH burn!"

"... Fine fine."

After... We found out that... Everyone got to Lime River High School.

Lime River, A small town founded by a vampiric clan named "The De Gennaro" clan. It is usually quiet during the day, but more active during the night. A small humble town along the Lime River with alot of points of interest like Apple Canyon and Purple Waters. Apple Canyon is Downtown for the city while Purple Waters is a shopping area.

When Jenn stand out of the vehicle, she would do the usual, smoke her marijuana, which ticks her brother into strictness like her father, skip class and don't care. This time, Jenn went to her locker and packed everything like she usually did... but she actually went to class... Jawsh was appeased. Crash did the same thing...

But then, a swarm of fighter planes appeared with a helicopter. They knew it didn't look like Pleasantview military... It was the Hellenic forces! It also showed a "N" right next to the flag on the helicopter... '_Cortex..._' Crash thought.

"Missed us?" Cortex sarcasticly implied "Good. Now, where is Crash Bandicoot..."

"**What do you want from us?**" Crash said in anger

"To destroy you... and achieve world domination."

"Leave Crash alone!" Jenn replied angrily

"Oooooh so scared... What are you going to do... Kill me?"

Suddenly, the helicopters landed with loads of Hellenic soldiers! Lilith and Angela went out to see this tragedy... So did their new friends which are all by the names of Jeremy, Tara and Syracuse, which are obviously all people they met at the Academy of Evil.

Jeremy Dobrudzhanski is a Macedonian teenager that grew up in a rich family of mad scientists. He is more of the scientist and philosopher. As a student of the field of science, Jeremy craves knowledge and is rarely seen near electronic supplies. His room is a library as well as a study hall. He is extremely rich as he craves both knowledge and wealth.

Tara Navkyosaici is a very silent, mysterious, non emotional and all of smart young Austrian-Lithuanian woman. Tara is usually quiet but sometimes talks. When she dose talk, she usually speaks with all of periods and never say her sentences in excitement. When her best friend Syracuse is nearby, she would usually finish her sentences or she will begin a sentence and let Syracuse finish it as their minds are connected strangely. Tara doesn't care if Syracuse is really hyper and energetic. Infact, she is quite fine with her being like that and even when shes upset, she never gets tired of comforting her even if it's over the littlest things and even defend her best friend if needed.

Syracuse Lagerspetz is the complete opposite of Tara. Syracuse is explained as a very energetic but nonetheless outgoing Swedish-Polish young woman. Syracuse will never stay quiet and she will not stop talking about the same thing for 10-15 minutes which strangely doesn't even annoy her friends. She is basically smiling and smiles about anything and sometimes will get extremely hyper at anytime even if she doesn't even eat sugar or chocolate. Despite her hyper and often annoying attitude, Syracuse is actually smarter than Tara. Although Tara is extremely intelligent, Syracuse is more capable of doing difficult sciences and sometimes, impossible math. Syracuse studies alot about how did we all appeared with a very true theory. Syracuse is usually hanging around with Tara and will often finish sentences with happiness or questioning as their minds are somehow connected to eachother despite the fact she isn't even her sister.

"What is-"

"going on here?"

Tara and Syracuse asked as they ran out with Lilith.

"**Neo... What else would be going on?**"

"What do you want from us Neo?!?" a furious Jeremy said

"Oh... Yes, I forgot... You have 5 new friends Crash... how sweet!"

"Cortex you little-"

"bastard!"

"I am surprised, 2 girls that have _CONNECTED_ minds... how amazing. A man who can't even study hard and 2 stupid Americans-"

"Americans? Who are you calling American? We are MACEDONIAN AND GREEK!"

"Oh yes yes yes... The Macedonian group... I forgot... Oh and one more thing... As you may notice, a man named Kostas tried to rebel against us... Yes, that little idiot in your school!"

"Kostas? What have you done to him! He is my best friend!"

"Glad you asked Jeremy..." Nathan laughed inside himself. "TROOPS! Kostas."

Kostas came out. He was so angry to know that he was betrayed by his own country. Jeremy in full rage wanted to attack Nathan... But his own traitorous un-united Greeks are guarding him... '_Keep it together..._' Jeremy tried to comfort himself '_There is always a way to solve a temporary problem._'

"Jeremy-"

"NO!!!"

But it was too late, Jeremy charged directly at Nathan. They couldn't believe it, he actually tackled down Nathan without getting harmed by his guards. The fight was fierce, fist after fist, time after time. Jeremy was that angry... Tara, Syracuse, Nina, Lilith and Angela never seen him THIS angry before. Nathan then, captured him and hold him on handcuffs.

"You think your _**TOUGH**_ against me?" Nathan said in fury

"_**GRAH!!! LET ME GO!**_" Shouted a vengeful Jeremy.

The team knew they couldn't do nothing. As Nathan boarded him as prisoner and all of the helicopters flew off into the distance. School was called out early and everyone went home early.

Later though, Crash, Coco, Nina, Tara, Syracuse, Jawsh and Jenn were invited to sleep over at Lilith and Angela's house. At dinner, Crash and Syracuse explained everything what happened and all of the current events.

"That's terrible!" Daniel replied "I hope we come up with a plan to stop Cortex once and for all!"

"But how are we supposed to come up with a plan?" Coco asked.

"... We'd get crushed by the Hellenic forces of Nathan if we even think of trying to get them early." Tara replied in her normal silenced voice.

"**Tara is right, if we just come up with that now, we'd be dead by now.**"

"Hey why didn't you invited Crunch over?" Mary-Sue asked.

"**Don't get me started, he is embarrassing and annoying...**"

In Lilith's room, everyone was in their pyjamas and were having loads of fun. Crash was too busy playing with a flashlight, Tara and Syracuse were both reading books, Angela was messing around with Crash by trying to crush him with shadow puppets which amused Lilith making her laugh along with Syracuse. Syracuse decided to put her bookmark inside her book and go and try to get hyper... yet again...

Meanwhile, in a space station not so far away, Jeremy was not enjoying his time in Cortex Castle locked up in high non breakable bars in a prison in Cortex Castle's basement. He has a fear of Cockroaches and saw many of them... What he didn't noticed that they were man-eating cockroaches! Jeremy was scared as he doesn't want to be eaten. They hissed at him and he even hallucinated of them talking...

"_We will eat you..._" the roaches said

"_**No! Stay away!**_" replied Jeremy frightened.

The roaches approached him in hunger with their mouths slobbering for food. Jeremy was so scared, he almost curled himself up into a ball, when in reality, the roach just approached him kindly as they somehow grew a liking with him.

"_**STAY BACK!**_" and then Jeremy screamed loud.

As Crash went to sleep, he once again thought...

'_What is happening to Jeremy? Is he ok? And how did Cortex bonded up with Nathan so quickly? What was the reason that Hellenic soldiers attacked us at our school? Now the entire dump is scared of them! But... I really want to ask this question... Will we ever make it out with a successful plan or is Nathan too smart for us?_'

Crash went to sleep... differently...

He knew something had to be done with those two... but what?

End of Chapter 9.


	10. He Who Has The 'N' In His Name

_**Chapter 10 – He Who Has The 'N' In His Name**_

Note:_ This chapter took more longer to make due to writers block._

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

**Author's Note: 1.0!! W00t! Finally at chapter 10! Its Se- NO! Not yet... AND YES JIMMY NEUTRON REFERENCE!**

**

* * *

  
**

At a luxurious mansion in Apple Canyon, Syracuse woke up from her bed. It was 7am when her alarm clock rang. Syracuse got up and slowly went into the shower. When she was in the shower, she thunk a lot about what is going to happen when she gets to Neo. She started to have flashfowards and spirits speaking to her. When Syracuse got out of the shower, she just dried up and got dressed. As she decended downstairs, she saw her baby brother Guofrodr. Guofrodr was happy to see her as she taught him how to walk, talk, use the toilet and sometimes fed him from her own body. She felt more motherly than her mother. She picked up Guofrodr and walked downstairs. It was his 4th birthday today.

As Syracuse walked downstairs with Guofrodr, she saw her 2 parents Henryk and Cantus. Syracuse called everyone she knew about her little brother's party. She invited most of her friends but Jeremy... Her heart felt a bit hurt not seeing him. She _knew _it wasn't right without him. As everyone sang happy birthday to Guofrodr, Syracuse thought for a moment about Nathan... But she forgot about that.

"Make a wish Guofrodr!" Syracuse happily remarked.

The both blew out the candles and something Crash never seen before is was, how a sim aged. Guofrodr then aged into a child! Crash couldn't believe how much magic a sim has!

"YAY!" Guofrodr felt proud at himself. "Your the best sister ever Syracuse!"

Syracuse smiled.

Meanwhile back at Castle Cortex Basement, Jeremy woke up from his cell.

"Breakfast is ready. Her he ha ha." the watchman snorted.

It was nothing but just cooked pancake batter... '_Discusting_' Jeremy thought.

Cortex and Nathan then came downstairs to the place where Jeremy was at.

"Well well well... What do we have here?" Neo started.

"It looks like a little boy who _CANNOT_ help with his urges..." Nathan replied.

"Interesting... Take him to the guillotine."

Jeremy gulped deeply '_Oh... No... Not the Guillotine!_' he thought.

"Oh, and look what I got..."

Nathan pulled out a cockroach and Jeremy started to scream.

"_**You **__**KNOW**__** I **__**HATE**__** and **__**FEAR**__** cockroaches!**_" Jeremy panicked

"Over a little tiny bug? C'mon my boy... your much more serious than that" Nathan replied in a smirk.

"Nathan... Your so horrible!"

"Thanks."

Nathan laughed like when Cortex could remember his niece pushing him like a tetherball on the Doominator 2 years ago.

"I think you should stop laughing..." Cortex said. "It is remind me too much of Nina..."

"Oh... sorry then. Carry on."

"You _**WONT**_ get away with this! Crash and his friends are going to kick your ass!"

"Oh, I would LOVE to see him try!"

Cortex laughed evilly and sent Jeremy to the guillotine area.

Meanwhile at the Lagerspetz Mansion, Syracuse was playing Mary-Mack with her younger brother Guofrdr, Crash was busy eating cake, Tara was reading _1,000 Ways To Dominate The World By Jimmy Neutron_, Lilith is meditating, Angela is observing movements of animals (She has moved on to Animal Philosophy now), Coco was busy finalizing her new Hovercar that SHE invented, Henryk was washing dishes but now is cooking and Cantus is helping Henryk cook. Crash went over to Syracuse and see what she is doing.

"Yes Crash?" Syracuse sweetly asked

"**Uhh... We need to talk in private**" Crash said as he was serious

"That's fine with me."

Syracuse then went over to a place that was a beautiful visitor room. Syracuse pulled a book out of the mysterious bookshelf and then Crash and Syracuse found themselves in a laboratory in a room that Crash never seen before. It was a huge lab too as it was full of supercomputers. Crash never knew that most of his friends were mad scientists! It was confusing for Crash at first to come to realise that some of his friend's parents used to be good friends with Cortex until he turned to pure evil.

"There is a truth you must know Crash..."

Crash was shocked. Syracuse was never this non hyper before... He knew it was serious. Crash sat down.

"**What is it?**" Crash asked.

"Well," Syracuse started. "You might of noticed that most of your friends were from evil scientists once! The real reason why is because they were once former students at the Academy of Evil. As you may know, I used to go there with Tara, Angela, Nina, Jeremy and Lilith. We are all friends, Tara being my best one! When we all got transferred to Lime River High School, things started to change in our lifetimes like us turning more less evil and vile. We are actually very nice but Neo keeps on ruining our harmony... Now that stupid moronic bastard is teamed up with Nathan, we will have more trouble now!"

"**But Nathan isn't even that evil. He is more of a jerk than he is of a villain.**"

"Don't believe that to be true! Nathan is a tough cookie, and will kill your cute orangeness if you even try to fight him! It's like what the Dao Dang Jing said, Never Underestimate your opponent."

"**Very wise words indeed. But how will we stop him?**"

"We will need to discuss that to the rest of the team."

Syracuse then showed Crash her parent's laboratory and saw a teleportation thing.

"**I see you got a teleporter.**" Said Crash, "**I bet it will link to the Pleasant's laboratory!**"

"How'd you know?" Syracuse responded in shock

"**Been to their house.**"

When their conversation stopped, Crash and Syracuse went back to the main hall and went outside. Syracuse was worried... Tara scenes that she was too... But nonetheless, the 6 went to Simoa and did some shopping. Crash wanted to go to Burger king but they didn't went there. Instead, they went to a fancy restaurant, where Crash was forced to be civilized. So he was, and dressed properly.

When Crash and his friends ordered, they ate their appetizers and then their main course. Once they were done, it was 11pm, Syracuse went to sleep in her bedroom... Still thinking...

'_Jeremy... Why must you be taken away by that traitorous Cortex? Do not worry... We will save you..._'

A scream was heard in Cortex Castle... It didn't sounded good...

But who knows what it was?

End of Chapter 10.


	11. The Nightmares

_**Chapter 11 – Nightmares**_

Note:_ Wow, now I got to the point where it's dreamland! Now it's gonna be a bit different than reality. This is the dream world... and we cannot change it._

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* In dreamworld, everyone will speak with an _Italic _font_._

**Author's Note: Dreamland! It's time we go inside of Syracuse's head to see her true colours... And maybe a few more... O-o  
**

**

* * *

**

_Part 1 – Syracuse's nightmare_

Syracuse closed her eyes as soon she went to bed in her crypt like room. She then went to her dreamworld. Everything was normal, there was Tara, her best friend, harmony and a form of a perfect world. She always dreamed of it. Though, something wasn't right in her dreamworld. Not everything that she thought of was in this. This time, it felt like a mist of evil is in the air.

"_Whats going on Tara?_" asked Syracuse.

"_I-I don't know..._" replied Tara in a strangely scared voice.

Suddenly, A huge earthquake occurred, destroying all the chibis, candy and everything Syracuse loved. Out came out a large sized Nathan and Neo Cortex. Syracuse was upset by this. Jeremy was locked up being tortured to death by Cortex's Commandos.

"_LET GO OF ME! SAVE ME SYRACUSE!_"

"_JEREMY!!!_"

It was too late, Jeremy died and Syracuse became extremely hostile with fury and bloodthirstiness. She felt like killing those two, if she only knew how but it was too late... Nathan and Neo destroyed her dreamworld and laughed evilly. Soon, Cortex pointed a plasma gun at Syracuse and he shot it...

It never got through her...

Syracuse woke up scared and sweated like a dog... It was probably the worst dreams she ever had in her life and the most hostile she saw herself... Her parents heard her screaming and came up as quickly as they can. Guofrodr, being the most worried rushed in before his parents.

"Are you alright sis?" Guofrodr asked worried.

"G-Guofrodr! Your still alive!" Syracuse said in joy... But still frightened.

"I heard you screaming dear... Are you alright?" Henryk asked.

"O-o-OH! I'm fine!" Syracuse said when she was shaking and sweating a bit more.

"You don't seem fine to me..."

"O-O-Oh I'm f-f-f-f-fine!"

"I think she's scared."

"I agree Guofrodr."

"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-just s-l-l-e-e-ping..."

"Yeah, your not going to school tomorrow dear."

Syracuse was extremely scared and panicked. She never wanted that to happen like in her dreamworld... INFACT, she never even wanted to get THAT angry... But she let out her fury and her rage and anger... Who knows what could come next...

Would it?

* * *

_Part 2 – Tara's nightmare_

Tara blew out her candle after praying to her goddess, Luna. She then went to sleep and went into her dreamworld, a world, that houses a grand library, any scholar's dream. Tara's world looked much more like a regular world, where she is just herself like the other people around her, no leadership, no dicatoring, no nothing. Just like any other citizen you will see on the street. But, something was wrong. Tara smelt burning where the path she would usually go to her favourite library... But it was on fire!

"_Who would do such a thing???_" Tara shouted.

It was none other than Neo's lab assistants throwing blue splash damaging pouches at the library, destroying it to the ground. Tara felt furious and ready to attack them... But she knew that was not tactical. There were too many of them to count. Suddenly, the army of her dreamworld appeared and tried to stop them. The lab assistants were done destroying the library and went on to destroy the troops. The troops were all slaughtered, Tara couldn't believe it.

"_Get away from them! They just want to be themselves!_"

"Get them." Cortex said.

The Lab assistants started to chase Tara. Tara never felt this scared or panicked before. It was unfortunate that she couldn't see her friend Syracuse for help...

They killed her.

Tara let out a big NOOOOO!! and mourned hard over her remains.

Tara woke up. She felt feared and scared. But she was just in her room, in her strangely vampire coffin for a bed. Her parents heard her. They felt worried for her. The only thing Tara felt was water... '_Oh great...' _Tara thought embarrassingly.

* * *

_Part 3 – Crash's Nightmare_

Crash turned off his lamp and went to sleep. In his strangely neatly organized room, Crash went to his dreamworld... A dreamworld of Wumpa fruit and lots of it. Crash was in heaven, in lovable heaven. He never dreamed of so much of it to eat. But there was something wrong. There were Wumpa trees, but none of them had Wumpa fruit... A earthquake happened and out came none other than...

Neo and Nathan.

Crash was scared. He grabbed his Wumpa fruit and ran with it. Trying to grip it, Crash accidentally let go of it, but then he was thrownedo a cavern, where he saw his friends. They were all scared, even Tara, the quiet and mysterious one.

_I thought she had no emotion..._

Crash felt them, they felt cold, and very scared. He knew something was wrong. He then heard a _**HELP!**_. Crash quickly ran out, and it was Sarah Ester, his truly deeply inloved human.

"_**SSSSAAARRRRAAA**_**!**" Crash shouted.

Crash became overly furious and went really fast and punched Neo in the eye causing him to bleed. Crash then bit Nathan, which caused his pulse to stop working. Crash then stopped. He never felt so viscous and hostile before... Infact, it was his first experience of being a villain, or villain like behaviour. Crash never wanted to do that, but his anger took him over.

Crash then QUICKLY woken up and started to freeze. '_It's just a dream Crash... It's just a dream...'._ Crash then went out to drink some keefer. He never thought dreams would be invaded. He decided to go visit his friends to see if they have the problem too.

* * *

_Part 4 – Angela's Nightmare_

As Angela grabbed her stuffed chibi cat, she went to sleep. Angela's dreamworld was unlike none other. It was a cute and beautiful place full of chibi's, kitties, and anything that is cute. The flora and fauna was so rich, just ready to be researched. Anything that Angela would desire! But something was different... There were no chibis... or kitties... They were all mutated and under control of... You-Know-Who...

_Neo and Nathan!_

Neo lead a army of them to attack Angela. Angela had no choice but to fight them.

"_Helios Zembu Feldrossum!_" Angela chanted a fire spell from her hand to burn the army... But they didn't died out.

"_There is no way you can stop me Angela. You will be my bride, and we will RULE this universe as both, Emperor and Emperors..._"

"_I will NEVER merry you Neo!_"

"_Very well._"

Angela got grabbed by a mutated kitty chibi and was cornered! Angela was scared starting to scream when she woke up. The chibi cat that she had in her hand got thrown over to the wall. Mary-Sue ran up as fast as she can to see what it is.

"Whats the problem Angela?" Mary-Sue said in a worried tone.

"Ch-Ch-ch-CHIBIS TURNING E-E-E-EVIL!!!" Angela horrifyingly said.

"Alright, your going to see a Psychiatrist tomorrow." Mary-Sue said as it is a that's it moment. "No school, no nothing. I don't want you hallucinating infront of everyone... I don't want to be on the news saying that the Mayor's daughter is crazy."

"B-b-b-ut mom..."

"No buts Missy until you are cured. OK? Now go back to sleep." Mary-Sue said as she walked out the door.

Angela settled down and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Part 5 – Lilith's Dream...?_

Lilith blew out her 3 candles next to her bedside in her soothingly large room in the corridor below Angela's. She went to sleep, unlike the others, Lilith's dreamworld was a planet all belonging to her. All of them are her people and dominance over others. Lilith had those evil moments where one day, she will rule the world under a large dictatorship. But, there was something different about this than her friend's nightmares... It was more of a dream.

Suddenly, Neo and Nathan appeared... But they had no power...

"_What are you doing on MY land?_" Lilith angrily said

"_Oh pah. You've GOT to be kidding me..._"

"_I RULE these lands..._"

"_And now thanks to my dream changer, I can change this to start a huge riot-_"

"_You will need to try ALOT harder than that inorder to change MY dreamworlds._"

"_Neo... I think she has a stronger mind._"

Neo and Nathan then was killed by Lilith's bodyguards and vanished. Lilith knew that it wouldn't work as she was a strongminded person. It was mentally impossible for Lilith's dreamworlds to be harmed even by devices. But then, she saw a swarm of Hellenic warplanes which frightened her.

Lilith then, woke up in sacredness screaming. Daniel ran up quickly to see what it was going on.

"Are you ok Lilith?" Daniel said as he comforted her.

"G-g-g-g-g-greeks ARE EVIL!!" Lilith howled.

"Get some rest... Tomorrow is an event and I don't want you to miss it."

Lilith then went back to sleep. She closed her eyes and her dreamworld was different.

* * *

_Part 6 – The Resolvability._

Crash went to school today. There he found 3 of his friends all talking about their recent nightmares.

"Yeah, I had the same nightmare too...

Perhaps it is trying to tell us something?" Tara and Syracuse stated.

"**You guys talking about last night?**" Crash asked.

"Yeah, and because of it, Angela is a Psychiatrist as it has been happening to her for the past week..." Lilith said.

When the bell ringed, everyone packed their stuff and sailed off to class. Crash knew there was something not right with these nightmares. Could they be telling them something? Or could it be Nathan and Neo's new device?

Who ever knows, it is awkward.

End of Chapter 11.


End file.
